


The Pebble Must Go

by guardianofdragonlore



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Extended Metaphors, Insecurity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 12:24:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13100058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guardianofdragonlore/pseuds/guardianofdragonlore
Summary: Garak hates the little pebble in Odo's quarters.





	The Pebble Must Go

**Author's Note:**

> Not feeling too sharp confidence wise, so have a vent. ...... What do I post that isn't a vent lol.  
> May continue on a day I feel better and willing to address the root of my problems. .... .nah

Odo's quarters were.... Unique. Garak ran his fingers over a pebble resting on one of the shelves. Small and rough, it was an ugly gray lump. It wasn't deserving of the term pebble.

Where did Odo pick it up? It wasn't like he went down to Bajor on a regular basis. He rarely even left the station. It didn't have the texture of something replicated. Too real and grainular. Besides, the replicators never made anything with too sharp an edge. 

The pebble was certainly ugly; Garak never saw anything as terrible on any of his travels. Once Odo got home he would ask him to throw it away.

Yes. He would do exactly that. In fact, he may even argue for it to get thrown out an airlock.

No. Too extreme. Odo would never even consider it. Perhaps it should just be dropped in the middle of the Promenade to be picked up by the cleaning crews. 

No matter what, it belonged in the trash.

Garak stepped away from the pebble. He couldn't stand it anymore. Too ugly. Too sharp. Too worn. No, it didn't belong in Odo's life. 

He ran his hand down his chest, straightening out his tunic. It wouldn't be too long before Odo came back. They would discuss the pebbles fate. Maybe Odo would agree with him! Yes, it was quite likely he would.

Where was he? The pebble needed to go now!


End file.
